Hunted
by Raven Heartz
Summary: None of the Avengers knew what to expect when Fury gathered them to discuss a baby- especially after baby Hope was attacked moments later by a robot from HYDRA to take her back. Seventeen years later HYDRA's return reveal secrets that cause Hope to run, and now the race is on to see who will find her first- but the secrets the Avengers kept could lead her right into HYDRA's hands.
1. I

_**Hey guys! Still working on reposting the stories I (stupidly) took down, but I'm very excited for you all to read them again!**_

 _Prologue_

"A baby," Tony Stark deadpans, staring down at the wrapped bundle. "You gathered Earth's Mightiest Heroes for a baby."

"This baby is HYDRA's newest target," Fury says harshly. "We need you all to decide who keeps it."

In sync all of the Avengers turn their heads to stare down at the baby from where they're crowded around the crib. "She's just a baby," Steve says quietly, watching her stir in her sleep. "What do they want with her?"

Fury opens his mouth to sleep, but then a machine crashes through the window, red eyes locked on the crib. It looks like one of Ultron's robots, except it's bulkier and clearly not as well-made as a Stark machine.

"Surrender the girl," It growls, red eyes watching Steve scoop her into his arms.

"Yeah, how about no?" Tony's bracelet starts blinking red as he edges in front of Steve with the others.

The robot's eyes glow a brighter red before it lifts its blocky hands and fires.

Steve grabs his shield from where it's propped from the wall and balances the baby in the other arm, holding the shield over them to protect her from the bullets. Bruce disappears into the hallway, clearly trying to keep the HUlk under control, while Clint grabs a knife and throws it into its chest where it hangs there. Natasha grabs her guns and fires, all of the bullets bouncing off, and the moment Tony's gauntlet attaches to his arm, he fires, knocking it in the head and killing it. It lands on the floor with a loud clang, and the baby is Steve's arm stirs, snuggling closer to him, causing Steve to stare at her in stunned silence.

"The girl has a personal connection to HYDRA that we're still looking into." Fury says quietly as he watches her yawn before blinking amethyst eyes open. "We have reason to believe they've already begun experimenting on her, which means they could be trying to finish the job."

"Or making more," Steve carefully sets the shield down and holds her more securely. "What do we do?"

"We'll continue taking down HYDRA; that won't stop because of her." Fury glances at the bundle blinking at everyone. "She needs someone to take care of her."

"Steve," Everyone says in unison.

Steve's head jerks up. "Why me?" He protests.

"You're the best suited for taking care of her," Natasha glances at the girl smiling at him. "Besides, she already likes you."

He glances at her before sighing deeply. "If HYDRA's after her, we all need to protect her," He says in his Cap voice. "Not just one."

Natasha nods once. "I can help, but since you're the leader…"

"I got it. She's my responsibility," He eyes Tony. "Are you helping?"

He nods once. "I'll explain it to Pepper so she understands." He digs out his phone and starts typing. "This is insane. She's just a kid,"

Steve looks down at the girl again, meeting her curious eyes and trying to keep his mind off of HYDRA's interest. "I guess you're with me tonight," He focuses on Fury. "What's her name?"

Fury keeps his eyes on the baby. "Hope."

…

Steve's eyes snap open at the wail coming from the monitor Sharon Carter dropped off, and he instantly jerks upright and darts over to the living room. He releases a breath when he sees no one else and moves to where she's crying.

"Shh," He whispers, scooping her into his arms and rocking her as he moves towards a chair. "It's alright, sweetheart. I have you."

Her crying dims to whimpers as he makes himself comfortable, and finally she snuggles into him and goes back to sleep. He starts to lift her, but he feels a tug on his shirt, and he glances down to see her with a tight grip on his clothes. He sighs wearily before settling back in the chair, smiling a little at her peaceful expression before falling asleep himself.

…

"Where is she?" Rumlow demands furiously, eyes burning in dark anger that makes all of the guards flinch.

"We'll find her," A guard says, almost whimpering. "She's too young to last on her own. If she's dead-"

"Sir," A new guard says, walking into the room. "Nick Fury has her in custody."

Rumlow curses, slamming his fist in the wall. "I want her found," He hisses darkly. "I want her found and brought in as soon as possible."

"Sir, she's under the protection of Steve Rogers," The newest guard says, shifting uneasily. "She will be almost impossible to get to."

"I don't care," Rumlow hisses. "I will join SHIELD if I have to. She will either be ours or die."

"I thought we couldn't kill her," The first guard says worriedly. "Who she is-"

"I don't care," Rumlow snaps darkly. "She always has and will belong to HYDRA." He pauses, fighting for a little control. "Find her and take her down."


	2. II

II.

"Hey, Einstein," Tony says, waltzing into my room without knocking.

I glare at him over my sketchbook. "Get lost."

"That's not very nice." He perches himself beside me and looks over my shoulder. "Not bad, kid."

I ignore him, focusing on my sketch of Vision. "Can I help you?"

Tony sighs. "Look, I get why you're upset with Capsicle, but he's trying to keep you safe."

"From what? I know more than anyone what happens when you get in HYDRA's way," My mind flashes to seeing Pietro's dead body on the news, and I force it back. "I can take care of myself."

Tony keeps his eyes steady. "We know. We just don't want to see you get hurt."

Someone clears their throat, and I glance up to see Steve leaning against the doorway. "Let's take a walk," He suggests gently.

I set my pencil down and cross my arms, glaring at him darkly. "Why?"

He glances at my half-finished sketch. "It looks good."

"Thanks. What do you want?"

"To talk," He tilts his head, watching me softly. "Can't I talk to my best girl?"

"Go kiss your wife," I snap, grabbing it and angrily focusing on my art.

"Wife?" Tony asks, sounding surprised.

"Hope," Steve snaps.

"You might as well tell him," I snap, flipping my book shut and rising. "I'll be outside." I let my shoulder knock into Steve's and march down the hall.

I know I'm overreacting. Steve said that I anger easily, that it's not my fault, but I'm not sure how much I believe him. Adopted or not, I should be able to control my emotions. I pass Sam Wilson, who offers a sympathetic smile, but I can't look at him as I rush towards the courtyard. I plop down on the bench and close my eyes, my face in my hands before taking a deep breath and sitting straight up again.

"Hope,"

I glance up, smiling as Wanda Maximoff settles beside me. "Wanda,"

"Are you still fighting with your father?"

I sigh a little, but I choose not to correct her. It's a lost cause. "I guess."

Her eyes glow red, and I feel a presence digging through my mind before it disappears. "You are worried about your anger."

"Steve's wrong; I should be able to control it."

She hesitates. "Some things you can't change." She says quietly. "Steve's need to keep you safe is one of them."

I close my eyes, searching for patience. "Wanda…"

"Shh," She wraps an arm around my shoulders, and I close my eyes. "Возлюбленная…" She whispers. _Sweetheart._ Natasha used to whisper it to me over and over when I would cry. I force myself to take a slow breath, and I feel another presence in my mind before calm sweeps over me. "Did that help?" She asks quietly.

I nod, not opening my eyes, and I hear footsteps stop in front of me. I force myself to look, and I see Steve standing in front of us, looking down at me with concern. I bite my lips before standing, and he relaxes a fraction before leading the way to the path surrounding the compound, neither of us speaking.

"I told you to stay out of the meeting because I didn't want you to worry," Steve says finally.

"I would worry anyway." I say emotionlessly.

His lips twitch with a small smile, a little warmth finally appearing in his eyes. "Tony said that you admitted to watching our battles on the news." He glances at me and raises his eyebrows. "Is that true?"

I wince. "You never tell me anything; it's the only way I can make sure you're safe.

He sighs wearily. "We do it to protect you."

"You can't protect me forever," I point out emotionlessly. "I'm seventeen. Sooner or later you'll have to trust me."

He stops, turning to take my shoulders in his hands. "This has nothing to do with trust." He says firmly, eyes locked on mine. "I promise you that."

"Then what's going on?" I whisper.

He's silent for a long moment, and then I hear the loud bang of a gun. Steve grunts, pulling me behind him, and I glance down to see a thin trail of red seeping through his gray Under Armor shirt.

"Steve!" I yell, grabbing the back of his shirt in my fist. "You're hit!"

"Hope, go back to the compound and get help," He says firmly, shoving us both out of the way at another shot that barely misses my head thanks to Steve's shove. "Go!"

I instantly turn on the invisibility and bolt, pressing the small button on my bracelet as I run. The one Tony made me when I was younger in case something happened. Now it's connected to the entire compound.

Something slams into me, and I trip, losing concentration and I slam into the ground. I quickly roll over and stare at a large man whose gun is pointed at my heart.

"Вставай," He snaps coldly, dark eyes freezing me in place. "Вставай, теперь,"

 _Get up._ I force myself to stand shakily, and as he opens his mouth to yell something whips his head around, knocking him to the ground. I glance over to see Wanda standing firm, her eyes glowing blood red.

"Get inside," She says emotionlessly, staring at the slowly stirring body.

I don't hesitate; I bolt, glancing up to see Falcon and Vision flying towards Steve, his shield in Vision's grip, and I hear another shot right before something cuts my arm. I cry out, stopping to grab it, and I quickly turn myself invisible and bolt farther to the side before continuing to run. The moment I step inside I let the shield break, biting my lip against the stinging.

"Hope!" Tony says, meeting me halfway and gently grabbing my arms below the cut. "Did he hit you?"

I nod, focusing the pain away. "Bullet wound."

"Come on," He starts to tug me to Bruce's lab, making me for once grateful for his visit, but shots ring out, shattering the glass and making me scream. Tony grabs me and bolts towards the other entrance, tapping his comm. "They're still after her, Cap. We're heading towards the main entrance. Maybe I can cut them off there."

"After who?" I call, backing up a little as I see his red bracelet blinking.

We make it to the entrance, and I skid to a stop, staring at yet another shooter standing by the door and aiming his gun at me.

"Hand over Hope," He says coldly, his Russian accent thick.

My mouth opens slightly, and before I can react a shield slams over the side of his head, knocking him to the ground in an unconscious heap. I instantly look at Steve's furious face, breathing hard as he stares down at the body. He finally meets my eyes and relaxes, moving towards me and wrapping his arms around me tightly.

I hold him back for a few moments before slipping under the shield at my back. "Why were they after me?" I ask, looking between him and Tony, whose faceplate is now up.

They exchange a look.

"We need to talk," Steve says finally.


End file.
